Book 1: Navigating Older Water
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: How would things change if Aang had not been twelve, but fifteen? Would his reasons for being trapped in the ice burg for a hundred years change and most importantly how would the course of Atla change? Read and find out! I will try to keep it as cannon as I can, but I can assure that I'm most likely going to change something somewhere! Expect Kataang in there because come on!
1. Prologue

**So, I'm really excited for this story in particular. It was a challenge from Alyssialui and I just had to take it. So, yeah, I'm currently on the first chapter so wish me luck and I hope you guys like this preview of sorts. I just had to get out of my system! It's short, but that was sort of the point... Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a measly leather jacket. Just kidding I own two and I love em!**

**Prologue **

I watch my grandma dip her hands back and forth in the water. The wet clothes following her motions. Her wrinkled hands move quickly with experience. I find myself wondering if it's normal for me to move quickly too. I am, after-all, only fourteen. Of course, with my mother gone, I couldn't possibly let Gran Gran do things on her own. It's to much work for her, she is not young anymore. Besides, she shouldn't have to wash my brother's dirty clothes on her own. That's too much of torture.

I think he should be responsible for his own clothing, but he is always 'busy' teaching the 'men' of our tribe. My brother has a complex brain that I can't begin to understand. He can come up with these ingenious ideas to protect and keep our tribe alive, but he can be such an idiot sometimes. The 'men' he teaches battle strategies to aren't even old enough to wake up without pee in their pants.

Two years ago, my father and the men of our tribe left in order to help out with the war against the fire nation. Sokka wanted to go, but he wasn't old enough. Even now, He's only fifteen.

So, instead my father left the tribe in our hands to protect.

When I think about, it makes me mad, but I have plenty of distractions here. There are my chores and taking care of the kids. My brother including in the list. I don't really have time to dwell on my father's absence. Although, every once in a while I begin to wonder what I did wrong. How I became parent-less.

The hundred year war.

I often blame the war, the earth kingdom, and the northern water tribe at times. Then, I realize that the only one to blame is the fire nation, more specifically, the fire lord. If he wanted, this war would be over. The only thing is that he doesn't want it over. He's evil and all he wants is power. His ancestors conquered town by town and he continues to do so. His ancestors destroyed the air nomads down in flames and he destroyed my village, my tribe! He had my mother killed!

He's evil!

There is hope. Hope he will never get rid of as long as I remain living. The Avatar is out there. The master of all four elements is still out there. The one person that can defeat him is somewhere preparing to return. I have faith that soon the avatar will return to save us. My brother thinks I'm a nut case and that its weird enough I can water bend, but I still believe in the stories my grandmother told me even if she seems to be losing her hope. One day...

**The Avatar will return.**

**-—-**

**So, I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys. So, I'm righting quickly b/c I've been jumping around and I'm trying to update. So, I'm just going to cover the important stuff and hopefully I won't miss anything.**

**A lot of it is like cannon, but some isn't. Just heads up.**

**Um…actually, I think that's it. Oh, and I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, it's characters, or any quotes, direct lines that may or may not appear in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Humongous, white, ice pillars stood proud and tall over the arctic waters of the southern water tribe. Their shadows casting above the clear fresh water surrounding them. The sun was raised high without a cloud in sight and despite it's bright rays of light; the land remained frigid in temperature.

Somewhere in between, floated a small, brown canoe with blue carvings embedded to its sides symbolic to the water tribes. Ice chunks lay still across the water with the occasional sliding against each other. The seemingly deserted ice water bowl remained silent till one teen decided to open his mouth, "It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara."

The young water tribe man took out, into spear to his hand and pointed it to the water, "This is how you catch a fish."

His eyes squinted at the shadow of a fish swimming in the water, "Mm, I can already smell it cooking!"

Katara looked at him with a bored expression on her face and cupped her cheek. She watched his hunched over figure lazily until something caught her eye. On the side of the boat, the shadow of a fish could be made out. She bit her lip before taking her navy blue glove off. She raised her hand and slowly began to twirl it in circular motions. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration before a blob of water surfaced with a fish trapped in side. Once she had it secured in the air her mouth curved up. A smile outlined her features, "Sokka look!"

He groaned and let out an exasperated grunt, "Sh, Katara, you're gonna scare it away."

She held it closer to his head as she exclaimed, "but Sokka look! I caught one!"

Sokka rolled his blue eyes. He made a move to turn and half way raised his spear. In mere seconds, he was drenched in cold southern waters.

"Hey!"

"Why is that everything you play with magic water I get soaked!"

Katara scowled indignantly at her brother, "It's called water bending and-"

"Ancient art unique to our culture blah blah blah." Interrupted Sokka indifferently.

Katara rolled her eyes holding in the rising heat trying to shine through. Sokka gave her look, "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird?" Smirked Katara with amusement lacing her features,"I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Sokka immediately pulled his sleeve down and glanced away from his reflection. He opened his mouth but a slight shake of the canoe beat him to it. A strong water current pulled them into a field of ice water. The siblings struggle to maintain control of their transportation vehicle as a surprised scream escapes them.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Exclaims Katara in a mixture of demand and fright.

Sokka grunts as he loses control of the canoe. It smashes between two large pieces of ice and launches them onto an icy surface. Meanwhile, their guide home is broken.

**Katara**

My face presses onto a cool, burning

surface. I lift my head only to find what's left of our ride, submerged in water

entirely. I quickly grow irritated with Sokka as I ask without bothering to hide my sarcasm, "You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice." He retorts putting way too much emphasis on water-bended.

I feel a fire start in my stomach as he waves his hands around, "So it's my fault?"

My hands cross against my chest waiting for his answer. Instead, he turns away muttering,"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

I could feel my mouth set down into a deep frown and suddenly I'm standing on my feet. My fist are clenched at my sides and I can't hold back any more. Years comeback to me in a matter of seconds. Words catch on my throat and all my anger boils over the top. My limbs move as if having a mind of their own.

Sokka looks indifferent as I point my finger,"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..."

The words tumble out of my mouth as my nails dig into the palms of my hands. A faint cracking registers in my brain, but I'm far to angry at my idiot brother to pay any attention.

"Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

I feel a small shifting on the ice, but I stand my ground. Sokka's eyes widen. He speaks hesitantly, I almost don't register it, "Uh... Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!" He exclaims with panic, good.

Oh, no he didn't. I've been holding back too much. It's bad enough he acts like he's better than me just because he's a guy. I'm going to speak my mind and he's going to listen, "No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!"

It comes out in a scream and I'll admit it was a bit harsh, I don't have much time to think though. A powerful crack of ice resonates through the empty waste land and a large burst of wind pushes forward. Our iceberg rocks and sends us down on our stomach. My insides tremble as we hold on to the ice for our dear lives.

Once the ice has settled Sokka speaks in a tone I can't quite describe at the moment, "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

My mouth opens slightly and I feel my eyes widen at the thought. I'd feel proud if I wasn't so shocked, "You mean I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations." He answers adapting a patronizing tone.

I don't bother trying to glare at him as we lay together on ice. Instead, I watch the water and I blink as I see some bubbles. I lift my head to get a better view as the water turns a calm greenish- blue color. We get thrown back as a new iceberg rises. I raise my arm above my eyes just to see it settle. I move closer and feel my eyes go big. A boy is inside and he appears to be glowing. In one quick motion his eyes snap open and I don't bother to think as I speak.

"He's alive! We have to help."

It's beyond anything I've ever seen, but he looks so human. If you cross out the glowing arrows and eyes, that is. I grab one of Sokka's spears and make a run to the ice ball. My hood falls back as ignore Sokka's plead.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

I force as much strength as I can into breaking the ice. I don't know if it's the pressure from the inside or if I hit an air pocket in the ice, but the iceberg breaks with three blows. I'm almost pushed back as air blasts out of the cracked ice bowl. My arm hovers above my eyes, but it doesn't stop me from seeing the line of blue light that travels up into the sky. Aurora Australis light up across the mid-day sky. Lion-seals let out a roar against the wind. Sokka holds me close and I suddenly forget why I was mad at him to begin with. His body tenses and he lets me go. His voice sounds gruff as it lowers down almost an octave.

His spear points out, "Stop!"

A boy stands above the side of the iceberg. His body strong, but oddly slumped. I feel my eyes widen at the glowing tattoos. A light celestial blue illuminates the arrows on his forehead and hands. He looks unearthly...

My body reacts instinctively as I run down. My arms hold out to catch the falling boy, but my knees buckle at the sudden gain of weight. I cradle him in my arms. It feels weird considering he looks older than I am. Maybe, he's Sokka's age. I'm not entirely sure, but I have little time to think about it.

Sokka begins to poke the butt of his spear on the side of the boy's head. I turn to glare at him, "Stop it."

The words leave my mouth and shortly after, the boy begins to moan. His lips twitch before a pair of deep silver eyes meet mine. They close and open twice before focusing on me. My hand holds onto his shoulder and I can't help gazing back at him. His eyes are not like anything I've ever seen. I'm so used to seeing the endless shades of blue, but his are metallic grey against the sun.

He slowly begins to sit up and in the distance my brother speaks, "Katara? Katara! Hello, earth to Katara!"

I stare at the stranger before me. A blue arrow sticks upon his forehead. His skin is a pale peach color, almost white. A complete difference from my chocolate skin. Dark eyebrows and curly eyelashes indicate the color of his hair if he wasn't bald. His eyes are wide with an emotion I can't describe and soon he whispers, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" My voice bounces back softly.

A charming grin breaks out in his lips, "How do you feel about penguin sledding?"

His question throws me off, but that doesn't stop me from blushing, "Um, okay, I guess?"

He smiles one last time before standing, "What's going on here?"

He seems a bit distracted as if something had come back to his mind. Sokka on the other hand points his spear at him, "You tell me! What was that with the light and why aren't you frozen?!"

My eyes furrow at the thought. Why isn't he frozen? Shouldn't he be dead? I watch with concern and slight amusement as he waves away Sokka's spear as if it were a fly.

His jaw clenches and by the small amount of baby fat in his cheeks he's most likely about fifteen. His voice isn't deep like older men, but it isn't one of a child. It has a deep undertone and I only really notice by the sudden change in his speech, "I am not certain. Who are you, may I ask?"

Sokka seems slightly taken back. I'm quite impressed. It takes a lot to get my blabber mouth of a brother to stay silent. In the midst of my thoughts, a deep groan spreads through the Iceland. The boy perks up at the sound before smoothly, almost rehearsed, walks around to the large opening crack of the iceberg. My eyes widen in surprise and from the corner of my eye, I see Sokka's jaw drop.

The boy almost breaks out into a run, but halts as if thinking better if it. He glances back at us. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed it. I catch a glance at his expression. It seems cautious, guarded, if you will. His feet appear to float in ice as he speaks gently with great relief and excitement, "Appa!"

He appears to refer to the white beast with matching arrows. The boy pets a big black spot that appears to be the nose. He hugs the enormous head before speaking quietly, "Wake up buddy."

The beast groans before a large pink tongue comes out and licks the boy. A sheepish look crosses his face as Sokka asks, "What is that thing?"

"This is Appa, my flying bison." He introduces with a proud smile.

Sokka scowls before sarcasm flows out of his mouth, "Right, and this is Katara my flying sister."

I roll my eyes before throwing in an apologetic smile,"Don't mind him, I'm Katara and-"

"Katara! Don't tell him who we are! Didn't you see the bright light! He could be a fire nation spy signaling the fire navy!" He exclaims.

The boy stands looking at my brother with wide eyes. In that moment, I turn to Sokka, "Oh yeah, you can totally tell he's fire nation by his orange robes and the evil look in his eyes."

A halfhearted open mouthed grin crosses the arrow tattooed boy. Sokka gives me an annoyed glanced to which I refuse to acknowledge.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka."

"We're doomed." Squeaks Sokka.

The boy seems to examine us. His face completely unreadable. His grey pools seem to battle within themselves before he stretches his hand out for me, "My name is Aang."

His voice sounds so formal. It's practiced, flat even. It just sounds so fake. It doesn't sound like his own. I almost frown as Sokka speaks up, "Well great, we've met. Now that we know each other's name maybe we'll go together to the spa and share favorite stories some other time."

Sokka ever the sarcastic spoke up. He gave Aang a patronizing grin before pulling on me.

**_Aang_**

There's something about them that makes me want to trust them. Maybe it's the way they speak to me. As a normal person. Heck, they don't even seem aware of my social status. The boy about my age seems to think I'm some fire nation spy. It's got to be something.

In my mind, that counts for some sort of sign. I let my guard down, "Wait, do you guys live around here? Appa can give you a ride."

The girl averts her eyes to Appa. Her blue eyes stare into mine shining as bright as the sun. I let a smile creep up my face. She really is beautiful.

"We would love one."

"Uh uh, there is no way we're getting on that beast." Exclaims Sokka.

I arch a brow in Katara's direction. She give me an exasperated look that tells me he is always this way. Appa lets out an indignant groan before his nose begins to twitch. He sucks in a breath and the word is yelled out of my mouth, "Duck!"

"Great another weirdo! As if it wasn't enough to have a sis-"

Appa sneezes abruptly. A green snot like slime charges onto Sokka with no mercy. A muffled giggle leaves Katara's lips as she pets Appa's head in approval. Sokka immediately drops to the floor. His face rubs against the snow and I can't help wishing the monks were here. They think I'm childish, well, I say they should come see this guy. Of course, I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to master all four elements and somehow acquire thousands of years of wisdom. Oh, and did I mention the past lives. Apparently, I'm the bridge between the spirit and mortal world.

"That's it, I'm going home! You've got midnight sun madness if you think I'm getting on that snot monster."

I focus back on the siblings and watch in sheer amusement. The boy turns to look out. He's a fool if he thinks he'll be able to get home. I've been trained to survive harsh conditions and get myself out of "problematic" situations.

The water here has ice cubes in it and while being in it for some time, with proper training, won't kill you; I highly doubt his home is near by.

"Well, I'm going...see you at home in a few days."

I move onto Appa effortlessly air bending myself onto his head. I move to the saddle as her sapphires gaze at me with shock and curiosity. I hold out my hand to her. A warm feeling seeps through me as our hands meet. It's not as strong as the spark, connection, I felt when I opened my eyes to her beauty. I can still see her concerned gaze and feel her warmth. I close myself and will myself to ignore the attraction I'm sure the sages wanted me to feel for the fire nation princess.

"So, when you're not home by next week would it be okay to assume you, you know, froze to death." She adds with a sly smile. She climbs on and sits with a satisfactory smirk as Sokka opens and closes his mouth like a fish. I watch as he stomps his way up Appa's tail.

"Alright, grab on! This is going to a bit intense for you first time flyers."

Katara's eyes shine bright with excitement as her brother cups his cheek clearly bored out of his mind.

"Yip yip!"

Appa begins to move his tail. He jumps into the air before falling down onto the water. I scowl at the oldest sibling as he mocks, "Oh yeah, that was some flying alright. I nearly jumped out of my seat with excitement."

I pat Appa's head gently. He's just a bit tired, but I'm not about to say anything. I'm in no mood to deal with snarky water tribe dudes. I have a haystack of duties to get back to. The longer I'm near this guy, the harder it is for me to forget about them. It's something about his attitude. It makes me feel incompetent and unusually sullen.

I take a deep breath and lay on Appa's head with my legs pointing up to the saddle. I count backwards to ten and let myself relax. I couldn't have been gone too long. The sages can wait a bit longer. Right now, I just need a little break. Just some time to be Aang, not the protector. I'm not a slave to the world. Today, I'm myself and I refuse to think about what everyone expects of me.

It's with that in my mind that I turn up to look at Katara. She leans on the saddle looking out to the water. Her hair is pulled back in a braid. At least, it looks that way. Two strands of hair fall down and across her face. It seems that all her hair pulled back and I wonder how it would look down.

My legs tense and I shift slightly uncomfortable as a thought wonders into my mind. I'm not particularly interested in sex. Although, sometimes my body tends to betray me. I suck in a breath and slowly calm myself down.

I can feel a blush reach my face and don't get me wrong, I'm no prude, but I've never had a reaction like this to a girl. I look at the chocolate skinned girl and I can't help wondering how it would feel to tangle my hands in her hair. I shouldn't feel this way about her. I should be having these feelings for a princess, but it's hard to when you know she's been sleeping with three different guys in one week. Just thinking about her gives me a migraine.

It's now that I am glad I was raised in a temple full of boys. Of course, I've seen plenty of girls in my life time, but I've always been taught the importance of respecting others without caring of gender or race. It's always been to speak honestly and politely. A bit of fun here and there, but serious when needed. Most importantly to contain physical desires, if you get my drift. I've been taught to look someone in the eyes and never glance at them in anyway that may be offensive. I'm not sure how other boys do it or I guess they don't considering the things I've seen from the northern water tribe boys. All I know is that at the moment I'm fighting against my raging hormones and the only thing stopping me from forming images in my head is Monk Gyatso's face.

I'm not sure what it is about her, but there is a pull that I can't help feeling. It's like an invisible magnetic field that pulls us together.

"What's got you so…thoughtful?"

Her voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I keep my gaze on her before answering, "Nothing you should worry about. How did you get stuck in the middle of the nowhere?"

She frowns and I can tell she doesn't like my change of conversation, "I could ask the same thing."

I feel my lips curl and from behind Katara, Sokka groans. I turned to look up at the sky, "I'm a water bender and I was mad at Sokka. Let's just say my skills were put to the test."

I feel my eyes go wide, "You're a water bender."

"Well, sort of, I have yet to master it."

I would offer to teach her, but I don't know much more than the basics. Considering her age, she has probably been training for some time. I bet she's almost a master. Well, on the bright side I can't be too far from the southern water tribe. After all, they are the only ones of the two tribes that let woman learn.

I'm not completely lost. I'm feeling like a girl in a romantic drama caught in a love triangle. It's with those thoughts in mind that I fall into a deep slumber.

—Start of flashback—

"Aang!"

I keep up my pace. I don't dare stop because if I do I'm not sure what I would be capable of. My feet struggle to keep going, but my will is too strong to let myself stop. I want to stop, yet I don't. I'm not even sure of what I want, so I keep going.

"Aang, please stop!"

I breath in and stop suddenly as a familiar hand wraps around my wrist. I turn back to meet concerned grey eyes. I bite my lip.

"What?"

"Please, understand Aang. I don't want this anymore than you do, but it's our last hope."

Monk Gyatso holds my gaze. It doesn't take me long to realize that those aren't his words, "Those words? The elders, the sages, or both?"

The sides of his eyes crinkle. His eyes shine bright with amusement, "I told them you wouldn't believe those words coming from me."

I offer a weak smile before falling into his stretched out arms, "What if it doesn't work, huh? What if I give everything up in vain? How can they expected me to do this or take this seriously when she doesn't? How do I know that Sozin will keep his word?"

"You don't and I understand that it's not very motivating, but it's the truth. I understand that you're young, but there isn't a lot left to do." Gyatso shakes his head with a solemn glance in my direction.

"I guess I don't have many options when it comes to my choices."

I scoff and turn to keep walking. I hear Gyatso's steps behind me as I reach the royal stables. He remains silent and it's then I realize how much he really gets me. I adjust the reigns on Appa before turning to the one person whom has remained my most trusted and loyal friend. His older arms wrap around me with a single sound escaping his mouth.

We stay like that for some time before he speaks, "This feels like a goodbye."

I bite my lip and bury myself in his embrace hoping to find a familiar comfort. When I do, all I manage to whisper is, "I just need some time."

I need sometime to adjust the changes happening to my life. In the end, it my life. No one else should have control of my life. It must be me who holds the power. Although, I feel that I hold absolutely no power at all. It's the reason for which I need to leave. I need to gain control over my emotions in the least of situations. The last thing I need is to do something stupid like lashing out at Sozin. My people and the world depend on this to work.

I glance down at Gyatso once on top of Appa, "Just a day or two."

He nods with a small bittersweet smile on his face.

—End of flashback—

A knot of raw emotion burns at my throat as I rise to Katara's voice. Her wide blue eyes hover above me. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I need to keep myself calm. I can't let her see me become a blubbering mess. The last thing I need is another reason for the sages to think of me as a failure Avatar.

**Katara**

His face morphs into a thousand different emotions that I'm sure I would have missed it if I had blinked. His eyes open and close and I watch in fascination as the blanket falls off his shoulders. His body shows the definition of lean and fit. His body is thin with visible outlines of muscle. His back turns to me and I let my eyes follow the blue arrow that runs up his back over his spine.

A small gasp escapes my lips and I know I should be wondering if it was painful, but I'm too observed in searching for more. They seem to flow over his legs, arms, and hands. I can easily say that I've never seen anything more amazing in my life. I'm almost disappointed to them covered beneath his robes.

He pulls on his dim, sunlight, yellow pants and they wrap snug around his ankle over his brown boots. His robe follows the same coloring, and hangs loose, but fit against his elbows and wrist. The robe scoops down and across his right leg. A thin red belt circles his waist over both pieces of clothing. An orange cover like cape circles over some of his chest to his elbows and down his back with a tall collar covering most of his neck. A brown bead necklace around his neck with circular pendant sticking out of the opening of his collar. I can't make out the symbol, but three small chunks of red string hang from the bottom of the circular pendant.

He barely stood before I decided to take him by the hand, "Come on, everyone's waiting to meet you!"

He stumbles over his feet before regaining his footing. We arrived late last night and he fell asleep. I had Sokka take him to one of the vacant tents before. The village had been startled to see us come home with a 'stranger' as Sokka had put it. I shake my head and walk him in front of the entire village.

"Aang, this is the entire village….Entire Village, this is Aang." I introduce them to each other.

A silence weaves itself as the village stares back curiously. He seems to get lost staring back at them before letting out a nervous chuckle, "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

He asks, but I can't help wonder if he means something else. He looks so lost and I think even Sokka looks uncomfortable. Gran Gran walks up to the front with a twinkle of amazement in her eyes. I would have thought she looked bored if I didn't know her any better.

"Those markings." She pauses, "They're markings of an air bender."

Aang studies her for a moment before speaking, "An Airbender Master."

He pulls back into his formal mask and attaches his hands together. He bows calmly and I watch in amazement as she does the same. She looks at me and back at him as if wondering if he was real.

"No one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years, we thought they were extinct." She speaks calmly.

His mask falters for a moment as he whispers in an echo, "Extinct."

"Wait, You're an Airbender? Well, that's just great! You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender, together you can waste time all day."

Aang crosses his arms and a flash of anger flashes his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, while you're playing with air. Everyone else is doing other more useful things like hunting for food." Begins to rant Sokka.

I roll my eyes and open my mouth to cut him off, but Aang places a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I give him a confused look before shutting my mouth.

"I mean it's weird enough you can do it, but to top it off you carry a stick thingy. I mean you can't even stab with that thing."

"Bending is not only an art, but an ancient form of protection passed down to us from our ancestors. It is a gift to appreciate. I can assure you that bending holds more power than you can understand, a kind of power that drives people mad with jealousy and ambition. One that I do not wish to hold. My staff is not meant to be used as a weapon, but as a glider that helps me soar through the air as I fly. However, if threatened upon, it can become my most deadly possession. I can name at least five different ways to injure you with it in this moment."

My eyes widen at his formality and factual tone of voice. He doesn't sound threatening, but indifferent. It's odd, I can't name it. Although, I can't decipher if it's anger underneath it all. His voice is serious and his speech clear. It almost sounds as if he has given this speech before. I shake my head almost groan at Sokka as he speaks.

"Last time I checked, people can't fly."

Out of everything said, that's what he takes out. Aang just throws him a tired look before turning to gran gran, "I would like to know where my bison is situated, Ma'am"

"He is resting. You should rest. Wherever you need to go can wait until tomorrow."Gran Gran speaks, "I'm Katara's Grandmother. Call me Gran Gran, now come on Katara. You have chores to do."

I can't help being amazed at Gran Gran's end of discussion tone. I don't think I've ever heard something like that. I give Aang a sheepish look before following behind her.

I can't believe my luck. Aang's an air bender! A master at that. There's finally someone I can relate to. I've got just about every possibility running through my mind. He could teach me some things. I'm a water bender, but they're both types of bending, but they can't be too different.

"Katara, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high with this boy."

Her face is down in a frown with a serious expression. I don't let that stop the smile forming, "I can really feel it though. I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

I drop my smile and whisper, "and pain."

**Aang**

My eyebrows raise up high as I lean against the icy wall. A small group of ten young boys sit on the snow in front of Sokka. They all express a mixture if boredom, exasperation, and what appears to be constipation. Just about all of them hold their tiny hands against their cheeks.

Sokka on the other hand stands straight with hands behind his back, "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire-bender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

I look away to gaze down at the toddlers. They look about ready to fall asleep. I think one of them has snot running down his nose. I squint my eyes in closer and sure enough he has got a green bubble going on. I shake my head and cross my arms debating between laughing at him or slapping him silly.

A small boy shuffles in his spot. A hand in the air as Sokka gives him a resigned look, "I gotta pee!"

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks!" Sokka scolds authoritatively.

I barely register the small boy speaking before I turn to use the bathroom. My mind breaks away from earth.

—Flashback—

"Gyatso, why won't the monks let me play anymore? I'm not even thirteen! How do they know I'm the Avatar? They aren't supposed to know till I turn sixteen?!"

Gyatso leans down to sit next to me. He holds my cheeks in his hands looking at me with an emotion I couldn't recognize, "Young child, you aren't supposed to know. We are, but the monks want what is best for the world. They think that for you to know is the best for now."

I glance down at my hands, "What about me? Don't they care about me? My friends don't even want to play with me anymore."

"This is bigger than me and you. I'm not saying it was the right decision or that I would have taken it, but I hope that one day you understand and learn from it."

His voice is lost in a whisper as he takes me in his arms.

—End of flashback—

I take a deep breath and make my way out of the icy bathroom. The group of toddlers walk up to it and I grin. Those bored faces are going to smile, "Man, everything freezes in there!"

I point to the toilet as a group of young girls appear. They burst in to giggles. I notice that behind them stands Appa and a little girl. Her hair is tied down into two braids. She walks down and looks at my staff. I smile at her and motion her close. I twill it in my hand and its orange wings spread out. She lets out a small laugh of shock, "Magic!"

They all walk closer and I begin to wonder why they would assume that. Air-bending isn't something out of this world. I then, remember Gran Gran and her word, extinct. I shake my head dismissing the thought, "Not magic, air-bending, it helps me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

I give my staff another twirl as the kids watch the wings disappear in amazement. An Idea pops into my head. I motion the kids to get me four pieces of of anything long. I walk behind Appa and once I'm sure there's no one watching, I twirl my hand and command the snow to follow. A snow pile forms as the kids return. Appa remains in his spot and raises his tail. I build a quick sawhorse using the sticks, weapons, and my staff so that Appa could rest his tail on it and form a ramp.

"Who wants to know how it feels like when I fly?"I ask them.

I grin as all of them raise their small hands in the air,"Oh, Me! I do!"

"No me first!"

One by one I air-bend them onto Appa as they giggle senselessly. Once they all form on the saddle, I smile, "Slide down."

The look at each other hesitantly before the small girl walks up front and jumps off onto Appa's tail. She lands on the pile, face down, on the snow. After a moment, her head pops up covered in snow, "Again!"

The others follow her and I'm caught of guard as an older feminine laugh catches my attention. Katara stands with a glove covering her mouth and blue eyes alight with happiness. Sokka a just looks at the kids in horror.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only."

As if on cue, a kid exclaims, "Wheeee!"

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka exclaims at the kids. He turns to me and demands, "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

I turn to look at him and point at his chest, "It doesn't matter! They are kids! They aren't old enough for all this war talk. What they need is to have fun! It's not fair to expect them to become another player in the wasteful game we call war!"

I don't bother looking at him, "And, what are talking about! What war?"

Sozin couldn't still be trying to conquer cities. It would completely break our agreement. He wouldn't do that, would he? I need to think.

"You're kidding right?"

I spot a penguin behind him. It lets out a small squeak before waddling away. I might as well take that as an excuse to leave. I breath in and try to conjure up the 12 year old in me, "PENGUIN!"

I air-bend myself after the runaway penguin, barely hearing Sokka ask Katara, "He's kidding, right?"

**Katara**

I set out to search for Aang. He's sitting near a group of penguin. His eyes have adapted a distant look. I walk over and allow myself to flop next to him. A smile smile curls at his lips.

"I like you. You're nice."

A blush covers my cheeks as I shrug, "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?" His domineer changes suddenly. A serious vibe comes out of him.

I turn to meet his eyes, but he seems to be avoiding meeting them. I wonder why. Maybe he's shy, but no, he seems fairly sure of himself. Reluctantly, give him a go ahead sign.

"What did you grandmother mean by extinct?"

I swallow down the lump forming in my throat. He locks his eyes on mine begging me to be honest. My lips press tight together before recalling the bits and pieces mom and Gran Gran had told me.

"A hundred years ago a comet came. One that made fire benders incredibly powerful. It was later named Sozin's comet. He used the power of the comet to kill off the air benders."

"Oh my god…"

His grey pools searched mine for any signs of lies. Desperation fell out of him like a river and his hands fiddled nervously on his robe. He closed his eyes shut taking in deep breaths before asking, "What about the Avatar?"

I smiled and curled my feet. My chin rested on top of my hands that held my knees together. I had never spoken to anyone about this subject other than to Gran Gran and mom. Sokka didn't believe in it and no one else showed the same interest.

"He and Sozin had an agreement. It was supposed to stop Sozin from trying to conquer the rest of the world. No one knows what the agreement was, then he disappeared. No one has seen the Avatar in a century. In a way, I'm glad he left."

His eyebrows shoot up with a horrified expression his face. I don't know if it's pointed at me or at the news, but he's looking a bit conflicted. It's almost as if he's wrestling different emotions in his mind. His mouth moves slightly, but he's having a hard time making the words.

"Insiders later revealed that Sozin had planned to kill him and blame it on the air bender for the death. There he would begin to conquer again and wait for the comet in order to commit murder with air benders. Had he stayed, the Avatar would be dead. People say he did die, but I still believe he's out there."

He held his hands to his face before peeking a view through two fingers. He exhaled deeply before smiling, "I think I might have been in that iceberg longer than I thought."

My eyes widen at the realization, "That would explain why you don't know about this stuff, but a century, how is that possible!"

"Do I look like I know the answer? I can't believe it… I'm a hundred and fifteen year old man!" I bite my lip in order not to laugh at the comical look off shock on his face.

"If it makes you feel better you don't look a day over fifteen." He shakes his head, but a genuine smile crosses his face.

He stands up on his feet with his hand pointing at the Penguins, "Alright, I believe you do owe me your company to a penguin sledding ride."

I laugh, "Why of course, it would be an honor with a fine gentleman such as yourself."

"I hadn't done that since I was a kid."

"You're still kid and so am I." He answers me looking down at the snow.

I cross my feet suddenly becoming interested in my gloves, "It doesn't feel like it at times."

His eyes narrow at the distance. His lips press together, "I know what you mean."

We stay silent for some time after that. His gaze seem to focus on an object. I turn and I see it. A fire navy ship.

"That ship was part of the first attacks to our tribe and a terrible reminder to our people."

He frowns, but stays glued to his spot in the snow, "I knew things were bad, but I never thought it would get like this."

I shake my head, "You know, you being a hundred years old and all. Did you ever meet the Avatar? I mean he was an air bender like you right?"

"I knew him…very well."

My eyes widen. Aang knew the Avatar as in really knew him. A thousand thoughts run through my mind and my mouth soon begins to speak with them, "Really, what happened to him? When did he disappear? Do you know who he was?"

He hesitates before stating softly, "Me."

I blink, "What?"

"I'm the Avatar."

**Are you surprised? Notice there is no Zuko pov. There will be Zuko, but would you like to have things in his point of view? Tell me what you think!**

**Leave it in a review, pm, whatever you feel comfortable in.**

**I hope you guys liked it and thank you for the reviews, favs, follows, and views!**

**ps, I'm sorry...doc not working with me so there are some places that im just to tired to go back and format again. I've spent the whole day editing so don't blame it walk on me. Please, and sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, its characters, any quotes, phrases, or direct lines that may or may not appear in this chapter. **

Chapter 2

"What?" I ask incredulously as he looks at me guiltily, "You're the Avatar?"

He's not old! Well, he was in an iceberg for a century, but still! I continue to stare at him agape. I close my mouth. I had always dreamed of meeting the Avatar. However, nothing could have prepared me for such a young and handsome…

Stay focused Katara! What would Sokka do? I bit my lip and cross my arms, "Prove it."

He rubs his eyes with a shrug. I watch in awe as he furrows his brows in concentration and pulls an orb of water from the ice before sending the water flying into the sky. On its way down, the droplets soften into flakes of snow. I grin, "You can water bend!"

He looks around holding his finger against his mouth. When he's satisfied with our privacy he scratches the back of his neck, "Yes, but just some basic stuff."

* * *

_**Aang**_

Her eyes are glued on me with surprise as I create a small gust of air. Her mouth parts open as she looks at me wide eyed. I fear that she is either going to fear me or fan girl. I hold my breath as she takes a step closer. My heart stops as she reaches forward, "You're alive."

I struggle to keep up as she laughs joyful, "Aang you can end the war! You're our last hope! I was right!"

Her gloved hands cover her mouth, "Wait until I rub it in Sokka's face."

"No!"

She blinks in surprise at my outburst. I shake a little as I feel the panic of my voice vibrate down my body. I think I've surprised myself by the intensity of my refusal. I close my eyes with a deep exhale. Everything is silent around me as I try to calm my racing heart.

"Why?"

_Because I'm selfish. _My fist curl, I've left the world on its own. I neglected my duties. I let the world down. I caused this war. I was so stuck in my own problems and confusion, I refused to see reason. I'm the reason Sokka is training those kids for war rather than letting them play. I'm the reason why there are no men in the village. I'm willing to bet my clothing they're at war at the moment. I open my eyes to look at katara; I stole her childhood.

I sink onto the snowy ground. I'm a monster. Katara falls on her knees in front of me. She takes my hands. Her blue eyes hold concern. She doesn't see the Avatar. She's looking at the fifteen year old boy I am.

"Why don't you want him to know? Why didn't you tell us you are the Avatar?"

Her voice holds no accusation. It's soft and kind. It stabs my heart. I wish she would yell at me and throw some insults. I wish she would hit me, but she holds me with kindness. It's killing me on the inside. What do I tell her? It's not just your brother I didn't want to find out, you too. I'm a selfish asshole. That pretty much covers it.

"Because…I never wanted to be."

I'm waiting for her to hit me. She doesn't. I'm fiddling with my fingers when she stands. She holds her hand out to me. I glance up to meet her determined gaze. I gasp in awe with her when she pulls me up into her arms.

"The world needs you," she whispers softly into my ear.

There's something about her that offers protection from the world. The way she holds me can be best compared to one of a mother. It's comforting for me and for some stupid reason that angers me. I step away from her arms. _I'm _supposed to me be the _protector_, not the other way around.

I clutch my head in my hands. Her eyes never stray away from me as I battle my inner demons. I can only imagine what she's thinking. My fist clench and unclench at my sides, she must think I'm a lunatic. Wouldn't be the first time someone's thought something of me anyway.

"Aang, come on."

I frown as she walks toward the ship. She hesitates before making her way inside. Still, I walk closely behind her. My heart drops as she stops. There's no need for her to explain anything. She's says nothings, but her voice repeats itself in my head. _This ship was part of the first attacks to our tribe and a terrible reminder to our people._

Slowly, I step into the room. There's no room for denial. I had seen the Southern Water tribe in its former glory. It was a beautiful place held together by culture passed down through generations and thrived on their compassionate nature. Yet, there was a twinge of doubt. I had friends in the fire nation, good people. Then, I remember Sozin and his daughter.

That squashes any of my doubts.

They did this. They brought this ship here. I step closer and look at the spikes, chains, and knives. Everything in this room inflicts fear. Every single weapon holds the power to torture, kill, and imprison. The idea that these were used on people burns my insides in the worst of ways. I swallow my rage as I finger a sword.

"What happened?"

I keep my back to her. It's almost as if she's not there at all. I'm even starting to think this is all an illusion, just a terrible dream. Her voice is barely above a whisper as she speaks, "They wanted my people to suffer the same fate yours did."

I turn to look at her. Tears brim her eyes as she scoffs, "They almost succeeded, but as you can see they failed to get me. You're looking at the last water bender in the south pole."

I sink down to the floor. I failed just like they said I would. I did this to them. This is my fault. I didn't protect them. I rub my forehead with the backs of my hand, "You must hate me."

"I can't possibly do that."

I hear her fall on her knees in front of me. She holds my hands gently, "I'm not sure what happened, but you've brought hope I thought I was losing. You're barely older than me and you have so much responsibility on your shoulders. You're here now. What are you going to do?"

Her blue eyes stare at me head on. She's fearless and I'm awe struck. I can only imagine what a bender she is. I realize that she's right. There's so much I have to think over, but playing the blame game isn't going to help anyone, even if it is my fault all of this happened to begin with.

"Let's get out of here before we step on booby trap or something, I'm not even supposed to be here."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why did you bring me here then?"

"Because I thought you might need to see it," she smiles half heartedly, "and to tell you this isn't all on you."

"How did you…"

"I felt the same way after my mom died," she speaks quietly. A somber silence spreads around us.

I place a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"We're kids as you said it, remember that."

I shake my head. This girl is just full of surprises. For a moment, my lips curl into a smile. Then, I realize we've come into what looks to be the control room. I poke curiously through every button as Katara becomes uncomfortable.

"This place is creepy."

I nod my head in agreement. The walls all look the same, metallic grey. The only sparks of color are the rays of sun seeping in through the dusty windows. Everything is filled with cog webs and dust. A permanent scent of ash resides heavily in the air. I almost feel like vomiting. I take a turn to leave when suddenly the ship seems to jolt awake.

"What was that thing you mentioned about booby traps?"

Katara looks at me panicked, "We're in so much trouble."

* * *

_**Katara **_

I hold my breath in surprise as he pulls me against him. Our eyes lock for a moment before he air bends us out of the ship. As serious as the situation is, I can't help letting out a giddy laugh when we reach the snowy land. I shake my head as we walk back. What are the odds Sokka knows?

I'm taking the educated guess of great considering Sokka stands waiting for us in front of the village. Behind him, the village stands waiting for our arrival. I smile softly as the children call happily for Aang. He welcomes them with open arms and a wide smile. The smile drops as soon as Sokka opens his mouth.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare!" He declares, "You leading straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Yeah,we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." Aang scratches the back of his head in thought, "we boobied right into it."

I turn to him with raised eyebrows, "Smooth."

He offers a sheepish look with a shrug of his shoulders. I turn back to see Gran Gran shaking her head, "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

I look down at my feet for a moment. If she knew who Aang was maybe she'd understand. He needed to see the ship. I look at Aang. I can't reveal who he is. He bites his lip as if debating something. It doesn't take long for me to realize what.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang bows his head, "it's my fault.'

He's not just talking about the flare. I place my hand on his shoulder. I offer a thank you and he an apology. I clench my fist as Sokka speaks, "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!"

I roll my eyes. Sokka you are an idiot. Aang isn't the enemy, not even close. I gather up my courage, "You're making a mistake."

"I'm keeping you safe,"-he points at me-"the foreigner as of now is banned from our tribe!"

I feel every muscle in my body clench. This is getting worse. Sokka, you can be such a nut brain sometimes. Wait until dad hears this. Villager bans Avatar, the ultimate source of protection. I shake my head, "He's not a threat Sokka! Don't you see? He's brought back fun to our otherwise bleak lives!"

I cross my arms as he scoffs, "Fun! Katara, we can't fight fire benders with fun."

"You should try it sometime," Aang speaks up with an earnest smile. I fight the smile threatening to rise. This is not the time. I'm trying to help you.

"Get out."

I turn to my Grandmother for help. To my surprise, she gives me a strict look, "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it would be best if the airbender leaves."

Despair fills. No, this can't be the end. I've come so close. Hope is in my grasp and it's slipping. I feel anger, frustration, and pain bubble inside of me. I'm ready to burst but it settles into resignation and resolve. I turn around to find Appa approaching as if knowing of the occurrence. I gently reach to pet him and he nuzzles into my touch.

"Okay, then it's just us."

I feel several pairs of eyes on the back of neck. Sokka's wavering voice rings in my ears, "Katara, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with Aang and together we're traveling north to find a water bending master."

Sokka looks at me with shock. Aang meets my gaze with concern as he steps closer. I shake my head knowing what he's going to say. Sokka glares, "Are you really choosing him? Over my family."

Doubt stabs at my heart. Grey irises look at me intensely, "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family."

It's then it hits me. The air benders were wiped out. The chances of any air benders surviving are slim and the chances of any of his friends or family being alive are almost nonexistent. My gloved hands hold his shoulders. Who's going to be with him when he sees the damage? I have no doubt he'll try to go home.

I lower my voice, "Right now, they don't understand, but I need to keep you safe for the world and for me. Believe it or not, you are my friend and I protect my friends"

I turn to Sokka, "Don't make me choose Sokka."

His face falls as he shakes his head with disbelief, "Katara-"

"I have to do this. Aang is my friend and if he goes I go too. This is my one and only chance to learn water bending and I'd be a fool not to take it," I wipe a stray tear, "I hope you understand. Take care of Gran Gran, please."

I turn to climb on Appa. Aang waits for me to back out, but I don't. I give his hand squeeze. A small yell of our names makes us turn. One of the village girl's runs up to us, "Please, don't go. We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too," Aang tells her. I pull my face up to look at Sokka once more before getting on to Appa. The land is deathly silent as the village grows smaller with each step Appa takes. We've made some time before getting to water. I frown with confusion when Aang stops on a stray block of ice.

"I can take you back."

I cross my arms, "Do you want to take me back?"

"No, but-"

"They'll understand," I affirm, "What's the plan?"

A part of him disapproves, but the other wants me here and that's enough for me. He reaches for a map on Appa. His finger points at some place on the bottom of the map. "We're somewhere around here and we need to get here."

His index finger skims across the page up to what I assume is the northern water tribe. I swallow a breath, "That's a long way."

He nods, "Once Appa gets enough rest, he'll start to fly which should reduce our time. I would suggest we make some stops in order to regain supplies, though."

I nod, "Okay, anything else."

"Just one thing, I would like to visit the Southern air temple," his fist clench, "I need to see…"

"I understand," I try to help him as he struggles with his speech.

We're boarding Appa once more when he spots it. A fire nation ship is in the water and it's heading straight for the village.

* * *

_**Sokka **_

I can't believe she actually left. Gran Gran turns away with a strangled cry. I square my shoulders and turn to the village, "All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

I glare as one of the small boys holds his lower region and shifts from side to side, "But I gotta-"

"And no potty breaks!"

He scurries away as I make my way to my tent. Quickly and diligently I dress myself in traditional water tribe warrior attire. Face paint on my face and everything is in place when I step out. The fire nation ship is nearing. The perimeter is silent as ice cracks and the floor shakes. My face falls as my watch tower wobbles and falls.

"Aw man! That took me months!" I mourn.

I vaguely hear Gran Gran ordering me away. The pressure and force of the ship pushes snow and ice forward and in return they push me. I stand my ground. My sister may be gone, but I still have this village to look after and that has not changed.

I gulp as I take in the massiveness of the ship. The bow of the ship continues to cut into our land. I draw in a breath as the bowsprit of the ship lowers like a gangplank. I grit my teeth and hold my spear tighter. However, the force of metal on ice brings me down onto my behind. Awesome.

Three large shadows emerge from the mist. Two fire benders and scar man walk down the ramp. I glare as he looks around the village. A scream emits from deep in my throat. I run up to grim face and before I know it my weapon is gone and my face is in deep snow. I struggle for a moment to free myself.

"I know you're hiding him!"

I look for my lost weapon as he fire bends at them. I have no idea who he wants, maybe it's the kid. I don't care. A runaway brother, I know the feeling, but that won't stop me from beating his fire bending butt. I run and take my chance at him again. He ducks and flips me over him. I do my best to evade his fire blasts. Come on Universe! Throw me cookie, will you. As soon as a window of opportunity opens I throw my boomerang and he moves aside from its path.

"Show no fear!"

A small boy hands me a spear. I stand on my feet and point the weapon in the direction of the intruder. He breaks it with ease of trouble and proceeds to poke me in the face with it. I rub my forehead. I've learned two things. I now know how Aang felt and that this lone wolf idea was a bust.

I can't help the grin that spreads to my face when my boomerang hits the back of his head. The feeling of accomplishment is, however, short lived for he regains himself and fire starts to shoot from the balls of his hands. I turn as rustling snow captures my attention. Aang appears riding on a penguin with his stick thingy and knocks mister high and mighty off his feet. The children cheer up to the point in which he ends up throwing snow on their faces, but they begin to celebrate his arrival once more.

"Hey Sokka!" he grins cheerfully as the penguin waddles away.

I sigh, "Hi Aang, thanks for coming."

The fire bender signals his men to surround Aang. If Aang is here then where's Katara? I scan my surroundings before a hand on my shoulder startles me. Katara presses a finger to her lips and pulls me in for a quick hug. I relish it while it lasts and turn back to the scene playing out in front of us.

"Looking for me?"

I tilt my head to the side. His voice has regained the quality it had when we met him, reserved and hidden. I furrow my eye brows as the fire bender pauses. His shoulders sag for a moment before he regains his stance. He and Aang circle each other in an endless cycle.

"You're the air bender?" he asks in a clear state of shock, "You're the Avatar?"

Aang glares and holds his staff in a firm grip. I feel my mouth pop open like a fish out of water, "No way."

I turn to Katara, her face hardens. She looks back down at me. Her eyes confirm my question before she looks back up. Her hands form fists. I fear she may try to water bend, but with a deep inhale of air her fists soften. She left with him because of this. She's known all along. Yes, she wants to learn water bending and she's his friend, but she needed to keep him safe because he is the key to winning this war.

* * *

_**Aang **_

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

I raise an eyebrow. I know this is supposed to be serious time, but come on. I lower my stance, "Okay, I'm a teenager technically speaking, but there is no way you are much older than I am. So in any case, wouldn't that make you a child too."

I begin to twirl my staff in circular motions as he fire bends at me. Geez, he's the one that started it with the child comment, not that I have a problem with being called a child or something. I glance back as the villagers let out screams. Fire is beauty if contained. Unrestraint fire, on the other hand, burns and destroys if left unattended. I bite my tongue.

"Stop, I'll go with you."

_Just leave them alone. _He nods as if hearing my thoughts. True to his word he turns around and two of his goons push me forward. I turn back to Katara. Tears brim her eyes but I throw her a meaningful look before her face disappears behind metal.

_-Flashback-_

"_We need to go back."_

_I nod in agreement as she hurries back onto Appa. I guide Appa carefully back to the penguin snow field. Her face reveals her confusion as she watches me curiously from the saddle. I hop off Appa and she follows my example. I hold my breath and pace a bit trying to find the right words to speak what I'm feeling. _

"_If I know anything about the fire nation is that they don't do anything half way. They came for me and they won't go away until they get me."_

"_Aang what are you-"_

"_If I have no other choice, I will go with them."_

_Her eyes widen, "Aang you can't, there has to be…"_

"_Worst case scenario," I tell her, "if it happens give me a day to escape before you try anything. I do ask you that you follow discretely behind with Appa. Can you do that?"_

_She purses her lips, "I don't like it, but okay."_

-_End of Flashback-_

I shake my head. There's something wrong with that girl. If our roles were reversed I would have probable run for the hills or better yet jumped off a cliff into cold water. The guards eye me as I accidentally laugh out loud. Oops.

* * *

_**Katara **_

I turn and walk back to find Appa. Feet crunch on ice behind me. Sokka's gloved hand grasps my shoulder. His blue eyes meet mine with determination. I pull myself away with a sigh.

"Katara, I-"

"Look Sokka, I know you don't like Aang. He's the Avatar, he saved our village, and most importantly he's my friend. If I don't help him no one will. I owe him. We owe-"

"Hey Katara, would you stop your speech and listen," Sokka interrupts me.

"What?"

Happiness overwhelms me as I notice the canoe floating on one of the cracks, "Come on. We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim and for some stupid reason a blush rises to my cheeks. Sokka smirks at that. I shake my head, but pull him into hug, "Thank you."

It's my turn to smirk at his speechlessness.

"You're going to need these."

Our grandmother stands behind us with a pair of sleeping bags. She pulls us both into a bone breaking embrace. When she lets us go a proud smile covers her face, "You're growing and you have found Aang for a reason and now his destiny and yours have intertwined. You are the world's only chance."

I blink trying to figure out the message she's trying to convey. Sokka and I look at each other. I look down at my hands as she takes them into hers, "My little water bender, you have returned hope I thought I lost. You have a long path ahead of you, but I have no doubt you'll succeed."

She turns to Sokka, "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister."

"Okay Gran," Sokka mutters as if that's going to happen.

"There's no way we're going to catch a war ship in canoe."

I grin as Appa groans walking into view, "Yes, you made it!"

I faintly hear Sokka grumble behind me as I rush to Appa, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone."

Why yes, yes I do.

* * *

_**Aang**_

I scowl as the scarred boy inspects my staff critically, "This will make a perfect gift for my father, not that you'd understand being raised by monks."

I narrow my eyes. Harsh. I wonder if it runs in fire nation royalty. Whatever his name is, he's royalty, a prince. The classic golden eyes gives him away, pertaining from the royal family. I look down at my feet. I wouldn't know much about biological parents, but Gyatso has always been like a father to me or he was.

"-and take theses to my quarters."

He pushes my staff into the hands of an elder man. I raise an eyebrow as he turns to the nearest guard, "Do you mind taking this to his quarters?"

The guard nods as the other two lead me away. I'm shocked by this man. He doesn't seem anywhere near as hard as his younger companion. In fact, there's this charming and kind hearted look to him. I guess looks can be deceiving.

One guard walks in front of me and the other behind me, his spear poking my back every once in a while as we walk. My hands are tied with rope behind my back. Still, that doesn't stop me from opening my mouth. I was known for getting into mischief because of it.

"I'm guessing you've never fought an air bender before."

They say nothing, but I notice us nearing the end of the hall. I forgot how professional fire bender soldiers can be. They're training methods have never been to my appeal, but they tend to take their work seriously for the most part.

"I bet I could take you both of with my hands tied behind my back."

The one behind me speaks firmly, "Silence."

Great. These two aren't budging. The doors grow closer. Well, in the least, I can out run them. I inhale and then release a burst of air making the first guard smack against door and the other fall to the floor as the force of the air pushed my body on his. Having expected this, I gain my footing quickly and move up the stairs.

I send a twirling kick of air bending to open the closed metal door leading to a corridor. I flinch as I come across three fire benders. To my pleasure, the all have nice, shiny, and very sharp swords. I just love my luck. I pause sheepishly.

"Have any of you seen my staff?"

They snarl as I weave my way through, around, and over them. I'm going to take that as a no and keep running. Sword wounds are not fun, not that any wound is. I shake my head annoyed, "Really?"

I sigh, but then notice this fire bender has a pointed helmet. I smirk and run straight to him. I bend my knees before jumping and flip midair. Luckily for me, I'm able to use the side of his pointed helmet to cut myself loose. As I leave, I yell back at him, "Thanks!"

As I open door after door, I find the chubby elder man from earlier deep asleep. Gently, I close the door. He's done no wrong to me so I could stand to use my manners and offer an apology. I doubt he hears it though. I think he had a bit saliva hanging down his chin.

I almost miss my staff as I zoom, "Finally."

Just as I grab it, the door snaps shut. I turn around to see the scar dude. I really need to work on my Karma because this is just sad at this point. I'm not sure what he plans, but I do know that I wish I had paid more attention to those fire bending lessons. Not that I could have when my fiancé kept making lustful eyes at our instructor. I didn't care, but you just don't do that.

"Looks like I've underestimated you."

"Yeah, you fire nation royalty tend to do that."

He narrows his eyes but I catch the surprise, "I'm the prince of the fire nation and you must know, I never make the same mistake twice."

Alright, do your worst. Hopefully he's so bad, he fire bends himself. I don't see an exit around here. I may be the Avatar and an overall goofball, but even I have fears. An enclosed room with a fire bending prince seeking to let his anger out on me is really not my idea of a welcome party.

* * *

_**Katara**_

Gently, rub Appa's head as he swims across the water. Sokka sits in the saddle with his hand cupping his cheek, "Go. Fly. Soar."

I roll my eyes but soften my voice for the fluffy animal, "Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka orders flatly.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" I ask him gently. I feel him moan softly and to my surprise he groans as if in agreement as I add, "And prove my idiot brother wrong."

Sokka narrows his eyes, "What was it that kid said?"

"You're the same age!"

"Yeah, but I'm manlier," he smirks.

I fight the urge to throw him overboard as he focuses on thinking, "Yee-ha..? Huphup..? Wahoo..? Uh… yip yip?"

I watch with amazement as Appa rumbles and begins to lift his tail up and down against the water. His feet skim the surface of the southern ocean before bursting up into the sky. I hold onto his head and glance down.

"You did it Sokka! Now all we need to do is catch up to the ship!"

I turn to look at him. A wide smile covers his face with excitement. He looks at me wide eyed, "He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's-"

I'm well aware of the smug look on my face as he stops abruptly, "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

That doesn't stop him from smiling down at the water we fly over.

* * *

_**Aang**_

I dodge his fire blast and use his mattress to slam him on the wall and ceiling. I don't wait to see if he's still after me. Instead I find my way to the upper deck. I run across the room and over some controls. A smile spreads across my face as I throw my glider. It opens and just as I taste freedom a hand wraps around my leg. Grumpy and I fall onto the lower deck.

"What is that?"

I turn to see Appa with Sokka and Katara. I'm momentarily distracted and Prince of Anger uses that to shoot a fire blast. My staff slips from my hands as I stumble back. He continues to shoot and I end up losing my footing. My eyes slowly close shut as I crash into the cold water. I vaguely hear Katara screaming my name as I lose consciousness.

* * *

_**Katara**_

"AANG!"

My heart sinks as he doesn't resurface. Then. I see him. He rises from the water. His body is wrapped in a funnel of rushing water. Eyes and tattoos are set alight with a white glow. I am mystified by the display of raw power he shows.

The water follows him as he lowers himself to the deck of the ship. There he commands enormous amounts of water around him and out to his enemies. They all fall over board. I turn to Sokka whom gapes openly.

"I didn't imagine that, did I?"

He shakes his head slowly, "Now that was some water bending."

We guide Appa down. I run to Aang as he falls to his knees. He gives me a weak smile, "You were supposed to wait."

"I'm not good following orders."

"Yeah," he laughs softly, "thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka adds jokingly. I smile at him. It's times like this that remind me why I love him.

Aang blinks obviously drained, "I dropped my staff."

To my surprise, Sokka immediately leaves to retrieve it. As I help Aang onto Appa, I notice Sokka hitting the leading fire bender with the butt of Aang's staff. I almost smile as that. I make my way onto Appa when three fire benders block my path. Okay Katara, you can do this.

I take a deep breath and focus. The benders seem slightly afraid as I raise my hands. I end up freezing Sokka's feet. I bite my lip as they share smug grins. I turn around and though not perfect. I'm a bit proud of freezing them.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic," I hear him grumble as I yell at him to hurry. He can complain some other time. Preferable, when not fighting on a ship full of fire benders.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" he exclaims climbing up Appa's tail.

Sokka and I lean over the saddle to look down at the ship. I gulp as a fire ball rushes toward us. Sokka's lips tighten, "We're toast."

Aang jumps over us, staff in hand. His teeth grit together as he swings his staff back and with force diverts the fire to a block ice. We laugh and cheer as snow covers the ship. That was close.

* * *

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." I ask.

He shakes his head, "Honestly, I don't know. I just sort of… did it."

He looks down at his crossed legs. A sad expression covers his face. I frown but decide against asking. Sokka clears his throat, "So you knew he was the Avatar."

I nod my head. He scratches his head, "What now?"

"You need to end this war," I look at Aang.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, the fire, right?"

He narrows his eyes, "So I've been told."

"Well if-" I start and Sokka cuts in completely ignoring my glare.

"Okay, I get it. We go north and find you two a magic water teacher. I get to kick fire bender butts, now I only have one question."

I cross my arms as Aang raises his eyebrows, "Do any of you even know remotely how to read a map?"

Aang immediately air bends himself closer. He pulls a scroll out and looks at the map. An intense look crosses his face. I sit closer to him and inspect the map. I see ocean and land. I'm no good at this. One more thing to raise Sokka's ego, but I think Aang has this. A soft hum slips past his lips, "Yeah, I can't read a map. It doesn't look right."

Sokka stares at us blankly after a quick look, "No kidding."

"It's upside down."

**I didn't realize how long it's been for this story until I actually looked at it. I'm so happy and thankful for all the positive response. I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I struggled a bit. Aang as a fifteen year old and his added on back story… I tried to keep it as cannon as I could, but also give it a twist. Most importantly, I wanted to preserve the humor or at least keep the balance between light and dark. I'm pretty happy with it, but you guys' opinion **_**is **_**important to me. **


End file.
